


Halloween Costumes

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dress Up, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan as Sherlock, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton as Watson, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Roman as Prince Philip, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, The Sides Dress Up, Thomas as Fix-It-Felix, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil as J.D, Virgil loves Halloween, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: It Halloween time and the Sides dress up. Also Virgil loves this holiday.





	Halloween Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I have left three different quotes in this one-shot, one is from a Disney movie and the other is from a musical. Leave a comment if you know what the quote(s) are, what the quote(s) says, and were it's from. Bonus points if you can name the original person/character who said it.

It was no surprise to anyone that Virgil’s favorite holiday is Halloween, he loved it so much he convinced Thomas to make a Halloween themed video during Christmas! Still, the sides had no idea how much he loved it until they came down the morning of October 1 to find the Mindplace fully decked for the holiday and Virgil listening to _“This Is Halloween”_ from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack. 

Logan and Roman hadn’t been all too pleased with the decorations and to keep the peace Patton gently prompted Virgil to take down the decorations and put them back up later in the month. 

Of course, that just meant that Virgil’s room was then decked out for Halloween…. Well more than it already was daily. 

For the rest of the month, the sides put up with Virgil rambling on about Halloween (of course Patton was happy with his kiddo getting excited over something, and Logan was more than happy to share the history of the holiday with the anxious side when asked). 

But now Virgil’s waiting paid off because it was now Halloween night! 

\-------

Every year the Sides had coordinated costumes, the Sander Sides Halloween/Christmas video proved that, and every year they had a different theme. In the video, the theme was “Scary Costumes.” This year the theme was “Characters” a bit more vague compared to previous themes but one that they were all excited about. 

Patton came downstairs in his costume and beamed when he saw Logan “I love your costume, Logan!” 

The Side in question looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, reading “you’ve seen it before Patton.” He said standing up to reveal his Sherlock costume, the same one that he had worn in the Motivation video back in 2017. “But thank you,” he gave a small, rare smile “I appreciate your costume as well.” 

After they had chosen this year’s costume theme a few weeks ago Logan approached Patton asking if the fatherly trait would be willing to dress up with him. The Moral side agreed. 

Patton smiled “Aww thanks kiddo!” He said. His costume was of Watson, just like in the Motivation video. 

“Greetings!” A voice shouted, causing the two to jump and scream (though Logan would deny ever doing so). “I’m awfully sorry.” Roman said, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Wow, you scared me kiddo!” Morality said. 

“Fear is wisdom in the face of danger.” Logan quoted “It is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Sorry Patton,” Roman apologized before dramatically draping himself against the wall “well?” He asked, “what do you think?” 

Roman, to no one’s surprise, dressed up as Prince Phillip from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty. The costume consisted of a red cloak and matching hat with a gray and black shirt under the cloak.

“I love it!” Patton said. 

“Yes, well it seems like you can never stop being a prince,” Logan told him.

“I’ll stop being a prince when you stop being a nerd!” 

“Okay kiddos no more fighting.” Patton said, “now, where's Virgil?” 

“I knocked on his door but he said that he’ll meet us there,” Roman replied. 

“Well then, we must be going,” Logan said and as if on cue they all felt the familiar tugging sensation of being summoned and they all sunk out. 

\-----

The three sides appeared in Thomas’ living room in their usual places, “hey guys!” Their host greeted “love your costumes!” And they all gave their thanks. 

“I love your costume, Thomas.” Roman said Thomas had dressed up as Fix-It-Felix from _Wreck-It Ralph._ It was a pretty good costume and it was clear that he spent a lot of time on it, he’d even sprayed painted a hammer gold! 

“Thanks,” Thomas said “where's Virgil? We can’t start without him.”

“He said he needed a little more time,” Logan answered. 

“Greetings and salutations,” Virgil said, “do you want a Slurpee with that?” They all jumped a little at Virgil’s sudden entrance. 

“Hey, Virgil... Wow!” Thomas said, looking the anxious side up and down who was in full costume. 

Virgil’s costume was of Jason Dean or “J.D” from _Heathers: The Musical_. He wore a long, black, leather trench coat and a black shirt with white accents underneath. His hair was slicked back, saved for a couple of strands that fell in his face. He had even gone and used makeup to make it look like he had cuts and bruises all over his face. The others couldn’t help but note that Virgil looked an awful lot like Thomas when he played the character a few years back. 

“Wow J Delightful,” Creativity said with a smirk, “You look great.” 

“And you look super extra Disney Wanna Be.” Anxiety replied. 

“Hey!” 

“Alright, alright,” Thomas said, “now that we’re all here shall we get started?” 

Everybody agreed and they all made their way to the couch to start their next tradition, watching Halloween movies all night. They had a full list which they used, made by Roman and Virgil. They never watched horror though, they watched movies like _Halloween Town, Hocus Pocus,_ and (of course) _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ They watched through as many as they could until they were all too tired to pay attention, the only time they stopped was for bathroom breaks in-between each movie and when Trick-Or-Treaters came knocking. 

Yes, Virgil went way over the top when it came to this holiday but in the end, nobody cared. Just happy that they could all be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am well aware that Halloween was yesterday. I really wanted to post this for you guys yesterday but unfortunately I had work and by the time I got home I was too tired and really didn't want to sit down and work on this. I hope you guys still enjoyed this. Please subscribe to the sires, leave a kudos, and comment! 
> 
> Have a great day. Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


End file.
